War on Magic
by ChadR-2014
Summary: It about Skips is better leaved from the State due of Majority of population is better to voted magic illegal due of few infamous controversial and worst incidents in past years and even one of infamous massacres of their nation have is have supposedly did involved actual and literal magic as weapon of a wand.


**The first nation makes Magic Illegal aka Main Cause of Second Chinese Civil War (July 1992 - Feb 1997)**

* * *

It happen in 1992 when China make a policy of Magic being illegal due they believed it "Cultural" and later had Split to Two and along Tibet declared seceded of Mana is heavily weakening from Communist/Maoist Technological Society and leaving some Chinese Mythological Creatures are Critically Endangered of the nation's In named "Socialism" and Early futuristic technologies so to from "Being culturally stereotypical", So some Pro-Mana Chinese protester take some cities from Mostly south China and make in new government by named "Magical Chinese Republic". So they Declared war of Rest of China and Republic of China's Government Announced of Annexation which is they claimed be better being Pro-mana than being Communist, Thus making an other Chinese Civil War for the nation since 1936.

So it lasted for two to five years with some aid and some critically endangered mythological creatures are fighting back the communist government to be revived the species from them. So it take the People Republic of China Announced to Ceased Surrender of most of people betrayed the government to Pro-mana "idiots", So they sent the Anti-mana chinese to outside of China and find a new home or amnesty for sometime. When after the MCR won the government it cause downgrade into Far eastern medieval-Dieselpunk stasis ever since.

**United States Questioning of Magic issue (April 3, 1999 - )**

* * *

After Magic is Returned to China since two years, A Mentally Ill student of Virginia who have NPD and Lord Complex that having worst live with his almost dysfunctional family that never having something good of his psychological life and have a Wizard for a friend who just want his wand to claiming in status as a God, So until May 15 of 1999 he put his friend wand out and killed few to thirty nine students, mostly teachers and few swats to show that he believe that he God, And he continued siege the School until they came in and he killed himself with wand leaving him dead after it. This was because of it, This get some american humans and furries to expecting that magic is turning evil and may caused some people insane like the killer, This created some American Anti-Magic movements and even few created a least four Anti-Magic Political Parties with other ideologies with one under Libertarian Conservatism ideology and other three Left wing (Likely two them are Communist - Maoist or probably Marxist or Only one Techno-Progressive ideologies for now as in 2001) and some them get local seats in few state like california since 2000.

**California State's Magic Banned Bill of 2000 (March 2000 -)**

So after that the Californian Government and it's some of their citizens voted Magic to be state constitutionally illegal in March of 2000 so after that some the states paranormal and magic is nearly begin low to 36.5% as some the Supernatural just leave the state as magic is illegal and banned paranormal powers for cheating on very work tasks.

**New Jersey State's Magic Banned Act of 2002 (July 15, 2002 -)**

New Jersey Governor announced of Statewide magic ban act for possible psychological purposes, So half State's houses and senate approved the bill so after that, The state's magic is very slowly losing magic strength since 2002 by as in 2014 the State's Magic Strength is 61.7% as few paranormal citizens are moving out of new jersey and making new their new life start in likely new york.

**Vermont State's Magic Banned Bill 184 of 2003 (March 3, 2003 -)**

Half of Vermont protested on magic's-related curses from hex problems is better be wiped it and half politicians are agreed is a problem for population purposes so they be no longer be cursed free and declared the state's "Anthropic" people as probably Former humans or descents of Humans ancestors are possibly make sense, So the politician are announced to make an bill to solved the problem though illegalized magic in March 1, 2003. Until the today come the bill passed in 69.4 to yes and 10.5 to no. And their state magic ban in effect with next two days. Since the banned the magic is now 2% Magic Strength is now cause magic very likely dead in that state thus making magic gone on region and "Anthropic" People are agreed believing were human or not, Put the mythical creature were forced to leave the state.


End file.
